


Pounding Music

by TheDragon42



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Encounter, Begging, Catgirl Reader, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, i really don't know how to tag this, it's just sex, like at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragon42/pseuds/TheDragon42
Summary: The party was going fine, until you spilled your drink all down your front, ruining the outfit you’d gotten specifically for tonight. Now, standing in Lucio’s bedroom without a shirt, you awkwardly look around, trying not to think about how  you are, in fact, in Lucio’s bedroom.
Relationships: Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Pounding Music

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be continued, I wrote it ages ago so idk

The party was going fine, until you spilled your drink all down your front, ruining the outfit you’d gotten specifically for tonight. Now, standing in Lucio’s bedroom without a shirt, you awkwardly look around, trying not to think about how you are, in fact, in Lucio’s bedroom. You sit on his plush bed, the mattress sinking low, and you flop back, your hair splaying across the sheets.  
Your ears prick up as you hear a click and the door opens, you hurriedly stand up and smooth the sheets as Lucio walks in holding a shirt for you to borrow, but he’s obviously seen something in you, and he sets it down on a chair before walking towards you, the moonlight from the window casting an ethereal glow over the room. He stops in front of you and lifts his hand to cup your cheek. He leans forward and up to whisper in your ear,  
“Ya know, I’ve always had a thing for y-” You cut him off before he can finish, kissing him gently, the taste of beer still lingering on his lips, the cold breeze from the open windows grazing your skin, making you shiver, but you aren’t really sure if it’s just the wind making your skin tremble. You break apart, the widest grin spreading across your face, your fangs glistening in the cool light. You look into Lucio’s perfect honeyed eyes, a look of determination flashing in them for just a moment, a smirk causing one cheek to dimple slightly.

Lucio pushes you back, your calves hitting the foot of the bed and his mouth collides with yours once more, as a whimper of pleasure escapes your lips. Unaware, the party continues to thrive downstairs, the heavy beat of the music pounding through the house. Your hands snake up the DJs belly, pulling his tight shirt with them and he raises his arms so you can pull it off.  
His torso bare, he lifts off your shirt as well and pushes you down on the bed,  
"Lucio..." His name is a whisper, but he growls at your voice and crawls up to sit on your pelvis. Arousal shoots through you and you moan, sending a grin to Lucio's perfect face. He grabs your shorts and pulls them down, the cold air coming through the open window hitting your bare skin suddenly, causing you to shiver under Lucio's firm grasp. He moves back and bends down, his dreadlocks brushing against your thighs as he opens his mouth to devour you,  
"Wait!" You almost yell, and Lucio looks up confused before you grab a remote from the bedside table and press a button, bringing the music from downstairs up here, thrumming through the speakers in the corners of the room. You smile, and look back at Lucio, his eyes flashing in the grey-green glow of the room before you feel his tongue against your clit. A wave of pleasure throbs through you and you gasp before biting back a moan,  
"Don't hold back, pet, I want to hear you." Lucio says, the vibrations from his voice hitting you just where you want it.  
"T- touch... please... Lucio~" You beg, almost grabbing one of his hands braced on your thigh before he releases his mouth and pushes a finger inside you. You moan so loud you could swear the crowd downstairs could hear it, but it's cut off by Lucio's mouth, your taste still on his lips, now mixing with your own saliva.  
You reach a hand downwards and you're met by Lucio's already hard cock, tenting his sweatpants, awaiting his pleasure. His finger slips out of you, a whimper leaving your lips as your connection to him is cut off, but he pulls his pants off slowly, revealing his very ready dick. His brings your hips up to his and, slowly, so, so slowly, pushes into your welcoming folds. It takes what seems like an hour for him to be seated to the hilt, but the pleasure builds slowly, your climax reaching you almost stealthily. He pulls out almost completely before thrusting back in, a moan escaping his lips as you tighten around him in neediness. He looks down at you, his forehead shining with sweat and he smiles through his ragged breaths, his climax closer than you thought. Then, creeping up out of nowhere, your own climax hits, sending pleasure shooting through your body, and Lucio comes not even a second later, his seed filling you with warmth. You ride through each other's orgasms and collapse onto the bed a minute later, your bodies sticking to each other with sweat as you lean on Lucio's muscular torso.

You glance over to the alarm clock on the bedside table, and nudge Lucio's exhausted form.  
“It’s late, I should go.” You say before sitting up to go clean yourself up.  
“No… stay here.” Lucio grasps your arm and pulls you backwards, your head hitting his chest with a thump. His breathing is slow and deep, lifting you head with every breath. You shift around to look out the window and towards the city skyline in the distance. It feels surreal to be just... lying here, not needing to run away like usual. You can finally focus on Lucio’s warmth, how his body curls around yours perfectly. You squirm in his grasp and manage to turn to face him, burying your face in his chest before he pulls back  
“I’m not gonna lie, that was some of the best sex I’ve ever had.” His truthfulness surprises you before you get an idea.  
“Oh really? I’m sure I can do better.” And with that you fling off the covers and crawl down Lucio’s front. 

Straddling his thighs you see his cock is already half hard and as you lean down he finally cottons on, the first brush of your lips bringing him to a full hard on. You play with him for a bit, even bringing your hands up to rest your chin on as you slowly lick the tip of his throbbing member.  
“Please…” He whimpers under your breath as you slowly take him in your mouth, swirling your tongue around as he moans, your name becoming a mindless whisper as his pleasure nears its peak. He flinches as one of your sharp canines grazes the sensitive skin, but your tongue quickly laps over the small hurt, a moan escaping his lips. But before you let him come, you remove your mouth and kiss him violently, the pre on your tongue filling his mouth with a salty tinge. He whines under you, begging you to let him come, and hearing his pleading you bend down once more and take him deep in your mouth, the suddenness of this move bringing him to his peak, his cock sending hot spurts of cum down your throat. Swallowing most of it, the salty seed tingling your mouth, you sit up, smiling slyly. Lucio lets out a deep sigh,  
“Whoo... I wasn’t sure… but… woah…” He pants, his expression telling all,  
“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” You slide your arms up Lucio’s torso and kiss him solidly before shifting to stand and grab some towels to clean yourselves up.


End file.
